Entrapped In Sin
by Ultimate Sinner
Summary: The rivalry relationship between John Cena and Brock Lesnar becomes complicated when Brock entraps John in a romantic relationship with him. Is there anything that John could say to escape the clutches of his first boyfriend? Or will John fall in love with this monster of a man? Read to find out. Feedback is needed.


Title: Entrapped In Sin.

Main Characters: Brock Lesnar & John Cena.

Summary: The rivalry relationship between John Cena and Brock Lesnar becomes complicated when Brock entraps John in a romantic relationship with him. Is there anything that John could say to escape the clutches of his first boyfriend? Or will John fall in love with this monster of a man? Read to find out.

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership over said characters. All rights to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE).

**After countless battles between two bitter enemies in Brock Lesnar and John Cena. The two opponents found themselves in competition to find out whom was the centerpiece of The World Wrestling Entertainment Industry. John Cena's intentions was to receive respect from everyone including the youngest man to successfully win one of the most prestigious titles in WWE. The WWE Championship Title. Brock Lesnar's ambition was to earn the respect of his admirers and to show this newcomer how to earn respect from himself and the superstars on the roster.**

**The Doctor of Thuganomics devised three steps to offering a truce to Brock Lesnar. In hopeful that the powerhouse accepted the opportunity to become friends. There wasn't anyone that didn't dare to question John's reasoning behind the truce. Hm, was the truce because the new kid endured a change of heart? That he desperately yearned to become friends with this animalistic man. Or was it because that the young man feared the rage of The Next Big Thing? Who could answer that question besides John Cena himself.**

**The three steps consisted of inviting the blonde bodybuilder into the wrestling ring on Smackdown. Second. A risky attempt to engage him in his embrace with a cuddling hug, despite that the other loathed his guts or so that's what he thought. Third and final step was to hoist the others arm along with his own as a sign of victory and to seal the truce. The million dollar question struck everyone: Would Brock Lesnar allow himself to be fooled by John Cena? Is this a stunt to weaken the monstrous man before the important match of the two?.**

**At the commencing of Thursday Night Smackdown. Cena was inside of the wrestling ring with a microphone in his right hand in his trademark wrestling attire. A pair of dark blue, denim, jean shorts with a black leather belt that was an inch from his waist along with a pair of green, basketball shorts underneath his trousers. A set of black and white pumps. Hoisting his right arm upright to align the microphone half an inch from his lips. ''Let's get this over with. I want Brock Lesnar to come out here, because I have something I wanna say to him''.**

**The sound of 'The Next Big Thing' V1 emitted through the P.A. System to sound throughout the wrestling arena. The entrance movie was in display on the titantron above as the lights flickered from color to color. Everyone sensed the arrival of the master of The F5 which wouldn't be positive news for the man inside the ring. The blonde superstar bypassed the curtains in the backstage area to gait onto the platform of the stage. In a pair of grey sweatpants with black and white stripes trailing along the left and right sides of the clothing and a pair of black sneakers. The Universe bestowed him a standing ovation the second of his appearance. Sauntering forward towards the squared circle whilst attempting to gaze into the soul of his opposition in an attempt to seek the true intentions of the man that he loathed with a passion. This wasn't his signature entrance, but there was a time to not proceed with the original, right? Approaching ringside within a minute of presenting himself to everyone in arena. Brock slid himself inside of the wrestling ring following posturing himself on a vertical stance in front of his enemy. A mere two inches separating the two men from contact. ''What Cena?'' he questioned curiously. ''Drop the microphone and let's talk. Off the record'' Brock uttered.**

**A slight shrug of John's shoulders to the request of Brock Lesnar. The brunette released the microphone from his right hand causing it to descend onto the wrestling mat with a soft thud. John elongates his arms inviting his opponent into his embrace as a sign of a truce between the two men. How could there not be hostility between the two colleagues after the battles the two endured with one another? Shedding blood and sweat in matches wasn't difficult to overcome. ''A hug? C'mon man I want a truce between us? C'mon you big lug. Gonna hug me or be a bitch 'bout this?'' John asked curiously.**

**Lesnar thoroughly considered the concept of embracing his opponent to display friendship until he was labeled out of his name which led to the rage of Brock unleashing upon John Cena. Acquiring a step backwards from his opponent later in the evening, attempting to master the art of mind games by leading the other to believe that he would partake in the affectionate embrace, but instead he would harm the other in ways that would've harmed the pride of Cena. Although, it didn't show on his facial features. Brock couldn't control his emotions within himself. Either he'd attack John or attack an innocent bystander after his departure, but why attack an innocent man when he could've attacked the prime suspect. Draping his massive arms across the center of John's backside issued the beginning of the embrace.**

**Striding forward towards Lesnar after the muscular arms of Brock's secured against the center of his backside. John reluctantly clothed his arms across the broad shoulders of his opponents to seal the truce with this man in front of him. The two became too close for comfort in Cena's mind apparently, because of how the men's lips was half an inch from touching one another's which in all actuality was one of John's fears. The Doc didn't dream of locking lips with another man, especially with a man that could easily transform him into his 'bitch'. The young newcomer wasn't a slender man, but completely dwarfed from the sheer size of Brock Lesnar. Releasing the embrace after ten seconds, he believed the two was on good terms as of now.**

**Locking lips with a man didn't seem to be the worst idea in Brock's mind. The monster briefly glanced at the slim lips of his enemies, had to admit the man developed a set of pretty lips that could serve a purpose other than speaking out of turn. The brunette might have released his grasp on the hug, but the brunette didn't consider to release the other man until he believe was the right time. ''You know something, prettyboy? You do have some pretty lips. Could do wonders on your knees but I wouldn't embarrass you in front of thousands of people, the guys in the locker-room, and your family and friends that I hope is watching tonight because they'll witness firsthand their baby-boy receiving treatment that not even he could imagine. Because I'm about to make you my bitch'' Brock whispered in John's left ear prior to releasing the hug. Peddling himself backwards towards the ropes of the wrestling ring, he sprung himself forward whilst extracting his right arm to attempt to strike a clothesline on his target.**

**The statement didn't phase the doctor, because speaking harm wasn't life threatening to him nor anyone else in the wrestling business. However, he didn't expect the attack that followed the threat as much as he should have expected a sneaky assault by the powerhouse, he did not and that was his fault. The clothesline connected on point. The twenty-four inch bicep of Lesnar's right arm struck against the center of John's throat causing him to descend onto the wrestling mat on his backside with a resounding thud. Unaware of his location from the daze of the attack, his attempt to sit upright wasn't successful. ''Damn. Like a train comin' at me'' he whispered to himself.**

**The blonde powerhouse began to aid the fallen superstar into a position that would be comfortable, temporarily at least. The right hand clutched onto the right wrist and the left hand grasped onto the right ankle of John's to hoist him upright and onto the broad shoulders of his opposition. Marching from left to right across the ring with an over two-hundred pound man on his shoulders. Finally, Brock stood in the center of the ring. Steadying his stance as he delivered his finishing maneuver. The F5 on Cena with the usage of his brute strength. Brock shifted himself slightly along with the arrogant man atop his shoulders whilst also chucking the male superstar from his shoulders in which he dropped onto the floor along with John.**

**Later that evening...**

**An hour after that surprising and vicious beat-down from Brock that John endured whilst attempting to befriend an enemy, he couldn't believe the audacity of that dipsy blonde. Cena suffered humiliation with receiving an F5 by Brock Lesnar in front of thousands of viewers and millions observing at home. Attempting to forget the travesty that occurred an hour prior to him departing from the arena. The request to leave an hour earlier before the show approached its end was granted by The General Manager of Smackdown. Stephanie McMahon. Gaiting along the pathway of the parking lot in search of his rental vehicle that he parked on the fourth level. and he was currently on the second level of the parking garage, bypassing automobile after automobile, dim lights that somewhat aided him in not bumping into anyone's vehicle.**

**On his break. The Next Big Thing was outside in the parking lot endearing a cigarette to relieve him of the stressful antics of his career. After ending a conversation with one of his close friends was when he captured the sight of his opponent whom could relieve stress with that ample backside. Brock wasn't thrilled that his match with John was postponed to the following week, but a change that he'd have to deal with. Lightly encasing the cigarette in between the index and middle finger of his right hand, he parted his lips to speak to the bypassing man. ''Oh, John-boy. You need to come here because we need to talk about that treachery earlier'' he murmured with a slight chuckle that parted through the sit of his lips. Obviously amused at the situation and how he embarrassed the young man in front of everyone.**

**Stopping in his movements once he heard the sound of the familiar voice speak to him, demanding that he approach him in order to discuss the assault earlier. What was the worst that could happen? John asked himself. If he attempted to escape, could be caught and suffer another beat-down. If he obliged, could endure another beat-down. Either way it was a 99.9% chance that he'd receive a beat-down. A sigh of frustration emitted through his lips as he detoured his direction, hesitantly approaching the man that he was seemingly afraid of and rightfully so. ''Y-Yes?''.**

**Crossing his arms over the mass over his chest. Lesnar observed attentively as John approached him with caution as If he would administer his fellow colleague another beat-down similar to the one an hour prior. As much as he yearned to bestow another beating upon his opposition, that wouldn't occur this evening. ''Listen up and listen up, Cena. Nobody on the roster. Raw or Smackdown likes you because of your funky attitude and because you're a prick. Though, I'm becoming quite fond of you. From now on you and me are in a relationship which means dimwit that I own you. We are both boyfriends from this second on. I will lay on you the rules of this relationship tomorrow before training. I want you to pack all of your personal items or whatever the fuck you have and be ready after training with your stuff to move in with me. If I hear one word I'll knock the thug out of you. Just nod your head and kiss me''.**

**This was all happening too fast to process in his mind. In a relationship with Brock Lesnar? There wasn't anything that could be beyond frightening then dating the world's craziest man. How could John decline the offer when this man was threatening his life? There wasn't anything that he could state or commit to change the mind of Lesnar's. As everyone was aware. Brock Edward Lesnar would become persistent in accomplishing anything that his mind set him out to succeed in. Trapping John in a relationship was the current goal that he became successful in. Was this an act of entrapment or did Brock really attain passionate feelings for the doc? Only he could answer that question. John inclined himself forward to tilt his head towards the right and reluctantly lip-lock with Lesnar. The moist lips of John's lightly touched against Brock's pale lips. After five seconds he withdrew his lips from the monsters. ''I have to go'' John stated before sprinting in the opposite direction of Brock.**

**(This was kind of a rush. At the end was a rush. I was exhausted and was in dire need of sleep, and just wanted to finish this part. There will be more of The Lesnar/Cena Story coming your way. Feedback is wanted.)**


End file.
